


A Risky Experiment

by ClareGuilty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Overstimulation, Prosthetic penis, Sex Pollen, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty
Summary: A Kinktober 2020 FicMoira tests out her latest "interrogation treatment" on her faithful lab assistant.
Relationships: Moira O'Deorain/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966363
Comments: 5
Kudos: 112





	A Risky Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> These prompts are coming out longer than i intended and thus are taking a while.
> 
> Let me know if you see any errors <3

“Can you grab the TRIzol for me?” Moira didn’t look up from the her sample. You had barely even set foot in the lab.

You were accustomed to Moira’s… impersonal demeanor by now. You had been her lab assistant for nearly a year at this point, and you had seen some things. She was eccentric. Her work was also eccentric. You were just there to clean up and take notes and keep track of things while her weird brain concocted even more terrifying experiments.

You pulled open the heavy door to the lab fridge, scanning the shelfs for the solution. You didn’t see it at first. Of all the solutions and samples in the large fridge, the vial was nowhere to be found.

Until you realized where it was.

“Moira…” you sighed. “I can’t reach it. It’s on your shelf.”

“Oh.” You heard the sound of her chair rolling back. “My mistake.” You could hear the teasing smile in her voice.

Moira, over six feet tall, had no problem reaching any shelf in the lab. You, much  _ much _ shorter than her, could never reach the top two shelves of any cabinet. It was a point of frustration for you that came up quite often. She had a habit of placing things at her eye level, impossible for you to reach without a step ladder.

It did make it quite easy for her to store classified materials, though. Anything that was beyond your security clearance was simply stored out of your sight and out of your reach. You knew better than to try and access any of those experiments.

“You’re sadistic,” you muttered as she reached over you to pluck the bottle from its place. You were trapped between her and the icy air of the fridge, glaring up at her smug expression.

“Yes,” was her simple reply. “And today you will be helping me test a new interrogation treatment. It’s an experimental additive, but I’m extremely curious to see how it works.”

Your interest was piqued and you wondered what in the world she had come up with. Some kind of truth serum? Was it psychoactive? How would you test it? Moira had no qualms with animal testing -- evident by the adjoining room filled with currently empty cages. Animal testing wouldn’t work for interrogations though. Would you have a live subject? A high ranking agent?

Moira was clearly happy that she had your interest. “Go ahead and check on today’s samples, we’ll begin as soon as you’ve finished with those.” 

You had never been more excited to catalogue samples. It didn’t take very long, and you had just finished returning the last tray when Moira crowded behind you.

You figured she was just reaching for something above your head again. She had always been unconventional about personal space, looming over you and trapping you under her on numerous occasions.

Hard plastic closed over your mouth and nose, and you yelped. Eyes widening as Moira’s long, bony fingers pressed the mask to your face. You reached up to pull her hand away, only to have your arms pinned to your side.

“Just a moment,” she said, voice low in your ear.

The suddenness of it all had the adverse affect of making your breaths short and quick, and you could taste whatever strange mist Moira had filtered through the mask. It was cloyingly sweet, sticking to your teeth and tongue.

I few more seconds, and she released you all at once. You fell forward against the cabinet, sagging and shaking as you tried to take in as much normal air as possible.

“What the fuck was that?!” you demanded.

“The interrogation treatment,” she replied flippantly.

“You’re testing it on  _ me? _ ” you couldn’t keep the anger out of your voice. Moira was a shitty boss and a terrible scientist, but this really had to take the cake.

“I need a human subject. You’re the most available option. I’ve already cleared your schedule for the next 18 hours, though I predict you will be back to normal in 12.” Moira was already setting up to record the results of her little stunt. You glanced down to see that she had already cuffed a vitals monitor to your wrist.

“Back to normal? What exactly am I in for here?” You were already feeling the effects of whatever you had been forced to inhale. You skin was hot, and your blood was pounding. The room seemed to be getting brighter.

Moira shot you a terrifying grin. “That’s exactly what I intend to find out. You may want to take a seat on the exam table. I’d also recommend removing your clothes.”

You staggered over to the table, clambering up onto the cold surface. Moira was right, you did want to take off your clothes. They were warm and unbearable and you couldn’t stand the feeling of the fabric against your skin. You were aware of Moira’s eyes on you the entire time.

“I’d like to test several different methods of administration. I assumed that the gas would be quickest and easiest, but I feel there could be varying effects with both an injection as well as skin contact. Maybe even a delayed-release oral administration could have its benefits?” She mused, tapping a finger to her chin.

You were starting to understand just what exactly had filled your lungs and was coursing through your veins. Your stomach was twisting itself in knots, your pussy hot and aching and already dripping a pool onto the exam table beneath you. You could feel yourself losing a hold on clear, rational thought. It was becoming difficult to focus on anything other than the way your body was reacting.

“Moira-,” you tried to curse her name, but your voice was nothing but a whining moan. She approached the exam table, shrugging off her lab coat and reaching for her belt.

“I had to accommodate the dosage for your size, but I still may have overestimated your body’s ability to metabolize the serum. Still, always better to start strong and scale back than the other way around.”

You fundamentally disagreed with her logic, but you weren’t even able to complain. Whatever she had given you was strong, and you let your legs fall wide as she approached you, hips rocking with a desire to be filled. If you didn’t get some kind of stimulation you felt you were going to die.

Moira grabbed your ankles, easily dragging your hips to the edge of the table. She inspected you with clinical indifference, feeling how wet and hot your pussy was, how sensitive you were all across your body. She brushed a thumb across the inside of your wrist, scraped her nails from the back of your ear down your neck, rolled and tweaked your nipple. Every touch had you nearly screaming; she hardly even blinked.

“I’ve always wanted to show you this,” she opened her trousers, pushing the waistband of her briefs down to reveal a dark, prosthetic cock. “It’s a work of art really. Stimulates synthetic nerves so I can feel everything.” She punctuated her sentence by stroking the dark material. “The size was a little bit of an indulgence.”

You had some choice words for her ‘indulgence.’ Sure, the cock was actually quite proportional to Moira’s gigantic stature, but it looked way too large for you. She rubbed the cock against you, and the slide against your clit had you spasming. It was the first real stimulation you had gotten since she had drugged you.

She continued to slick up the prosthetic with your own wetness, teasing you the entire time. You were beginning to doubt that the serum had any use at all in interrogation, and was just an excuse to have you desperate and begging for Moira to fuck you.

“If you can’t hold still, I will have to restrain you,” she threatened, pressing the thick head of her cock to your entrance. Your body was torn between grinding down against her, desperate to be filled and fucked in any way, and pulling away from the massive cock.

She didn’t giving you a choice, grabbing your hips and pulling you all the way onto the huge length, smirking at the broken scream you let out. Her nails were digging into your skin, certain to leave marks, but you could hardly pay attention to the pain now that your body had gotten what it craved the most.

Moira finally lost her composure. The feeling of your pussy dripping and squeezing around the prosthetic cock had clearly gotten to her, and she panted and sighed as both of you grew accustomed to the feeling.

She was quick to recover, and she began thrusting into you with more power than you expected. Moira was deceptively strong.

You were completely at the mercy of the serum, a slave to your body and it’s insatiable lust. Moira had no issue keeping pace, it seemed. It wouldn’t have surprised you if she took some kind of stimulant herself just so she could truly test your limits.

And test them she did. She fucked you again and again. Occasionally restraining you and letting you suffer under the torment of a powerful vibrator. She alternated between forcing orgasm after orgasm from you, and then teasing you for several hours, refusing to let you finish until she was satisfied.

An interesting effect of the serum was that it didn’t just increase your desire to orgasm, but it also gave you the desire to reciprocate. You begged and pleaded to be able to make Moira come, and she finally relented. You were content to settle between her legs, worshipping her as best you could, your own desire set aside.

Moira’s 12 hour estimate turned out to be pretty accurate, despite her apparent overestimation of the dosage. Your body slowly returned to normal, and you were hit with wave after wave of exhaustion, dehydration, and soreness.

“That was an excellent sample of data,” Moira had long since recovered, shirt and trousers rebuttoned and datapad resting in her lap. “I can’t wait to see how the other trials go.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Check out my other kinktober prompts and fics on [Tumblr](http://www.clareguilty.tumblr.com)
> 
> I'm also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/Clare_guilty)


End file.
